That Boy
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: At first, Lily didn't like James Potter. In truth, she didn't even like him at the time they went on their first date. At least, that's what she'll tell herself because its easier to place the blame in him than accept the truth.


Written for the Het VS Slash (Pairing: JamesXLily, Prompts: angel, delight) Disney Character Challenge (The Tramp: Write about a good girl/bad boy relationship) Variety of Prompts (Word: Broomstick)

-oOo-  
>-oOo-<br>-oOo-

Lily did not like James Potter. She just didn't. He was rude, cocky, arrogant, never paid attention, always copied her homework, and it was infuriating the way he knew he was gorgeous and flaunted that against her. Would it seriously killed him to put a shirt on after a shower? The last thing Lily wanted to see in the morning while doing her homework was James Potter strutting around half dressed with water dripping down his toned abs. Scratch that, she didn't mind seeing him like that any time of the day, she just wasn't going to admit that to anyone. Especially the stupid toerag himself.

But Lily had no reason to like Potter. He was a bully, a jerk, and clearly had no respect for authority. That was until seventh year and the two were paired together as Head Boy and Girl. Lily was amazed with how much James had changed over the summer. The cocky and bullheaded bully had matured greatly, something even Lily couldn't deny. She had never noticed how much he stood up for his friends and those he cared about. She'd always been too focused on telling him off for being the bully to ever pay any mind to any good qualities he might or might not possess. Seventh year was making it harder for her to ignore these things though. But that didn't mean she was going to hop into the James Potter Fan Club anytime soon.

This was what she told herself as she walked into the Great Hall that Saturday morning. It was unusually busy that morning, the student body awakened early to prepare for the Hogsmead trip that day. Lily tried not to pay too much mind to the crowded Hall as she made her way towards Gryffindor table. From the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Severus sitting between Malciber and Avery at Slytherin table. Prying her gaze from her former best friend, Lily dropped into a free spot at Gryffindor in between Alice Mars – who was currently distracted in a conversation with her boyfriend Frank Longbottom – and Emmeline Vance. Tossing her textbook onto the table, she placed a bit of sausage and eggs onto her plate, and dug in. Opening up the history book, she ran a finger over the text while she read, hoping to ignore the pair of vibrant hazel eyes just a few seats down.

"Someone has an admirer." The voice belonged to Merlene who wedged herself between Lily and Emmeline. Dark brown eyes were drifting between the red head to her left and the group of laughing boys. "Seriously Lil's, I think Potter really likes you."

"Good for him." Lily didn't look up from her text, knowing that if she did she'd most likely catch his gaze again. "I'm not interested."

"Of course you are." Alice turned into the conversation. "This is James Potter we're talking about. He's a real catch."

"If you like him so much," Lily rolled her eyes, finally glancing at the group of friends, "than why don't you lot go ask him out."

"Already happily committed." Alice smiled, leaning in towards Frank who smiled back in a lopsided grin. "Potter's got nothing on Frank here."

"I'd rather take up the shaggy dog instead." Merlene's gaze flickered onto Sirius who was in the process of chocking on his pumpkin juice from laughing for hard. Remus was assisting him in the process of not dying.

"Besides," Emmeline leaned forward to add her input, "even if any of us asked him, he'd just turn us down. He's only got eyes for you. Why don't you take up his offer for a date?"

"Seriously?" Merlene. "He asks you like all the time. He clearly likes you. Give him a chance."

"Maybe I don't want to date James Potter." Lily replied a little too harshly, and a bit too loud. "There's a reason I say no every time he asks."

Noticing the pair of dazzling hazel eyes watching her a bit hurt, Lily stood from the bench and made a move to leave the Hall. It was at the giant doors that she realized she'd left her book behind. She almost turned to retrieve it, but decided against that whenever she heard her name being called by a voice she'd come to know all too well. Keeping on her path, Lily ignored James calling after her.

"Evans! Evans! Slow down!"

Lily kept walking, knowing she'd have to face him sooner or later but not wanting to deal with it now. She didn't know why she was so eager to put distance between her and him. They'd been getting along well this school year, better than they ever had. Maybe that was where the problem laid. Lily didn't want to be friends with James. She didn't want to like James. Yet with each passing day she was finding that the Gryffindor bad-boy proved to break apart every conception she had for him.

"Lily!"

His hand wrapped around her arm, tight enough to stop her in her tracks but not too hard to cause injury. She turned towards him, ready to snap at being bothered but closed her mouth when she saw his face. Hazel eyes always so full of mischief now shined with a look of hurt and rejection. James' black hair was ruffled from the run, his glasses crocked sideways along the bridge of his nose. He let go of her arm stepping back as if his touch had burnt.

"Look…" James paused for a moment, his usually suave manner falling away. He withdrew his hand from behind his back, holding her forgotten textbook out for her to take. She did so, holding the book to her chest. With his hand now free, James ran it along the base of his neck, a habit of his when he found himself in an awkward position.

"I'm sorry okay." James's words startled Lily. "I didn't realize how annoyed you might be with me always bothering you. So I'm sorry. And I'll stop bothering you about a date."

He turned to leave.

Lily felt bad in that instance. She didn't want to hurt him. Underneath the usual cocky and swaggering attitude, he really wasn't that bad of a person. At least, not as bad as she had always thought he was. She had always prided herself in the ability to read someone's character, and she used to think she was good at it. But over the last few years, she'd been proven wrong. The boy who she thought she'd always be friends with turned out more selfish than she'd ever thought. And the boy she thought to be an arrogant jerk… well it seemed she wasn't as good at reading people as she thought.

Gathering up her courage Lily called for him to stop. When James turned back towards her, Lily crushed the textbook tighter against her chest as she spoke. "I'm free tonight."

"What?" The look of confusion on James' face was almost worth the awkwardness of the situation. His hazels eyes grew wide in confusion, before going wider with excitement, only to narrow as if in suspicion.

"Tonight." Lily repeated. "I'm free if you are too."

"Ya." James replied quickly. "Free. Me. Totally. A date?"

"Sure." Lily nodded.

James was smiling wide. The smile fell away quickly though, and he watched her once more in confusion. "What changed your mind? I thought I annoyed you."

"You do." Lily shrugged. "But I figured one date couldn't hurt, right?"

"Right." James nodded. The smile was once more on his lips. He began to back away in the direction they had come from. "Totally. You won't regret this Lily. I promise. Tonight, best date of your life."

"Alright." Lily couldn't help but giggle at his behavior. "Just do me one favor."

"Sure. Anything."

"Try not to get into trouble." Lily spoke. "I finally agreed to this date. You getting a detention would kind of ruin the night."

"Understood." James nodded. "No trouble for me. Perfect angel. You won't regret this Lily."

With that, James disappeared around the corner. Lily, left alone in the silence, could only sigh, the smile still on her lips. Before she had time to process the date she had agreed to, a group of giggles greeted her. Glancing up she wasn't surprised to see Emmeline and Merlene coming upon her from round the corner, Alice coming out a second later.

"I knew it." Emmeline grinned widely as the three came upon the ginger. "I knew you'd say yes. I win."

"No." Merlene narrowed her eyes at their friend. "She agreed after he apologized. Therefor I win. You said it would be after an argument."

Emmeline rolled her eyes in response. "It was kind of an argument."

"Actually." Alice cut in. "She was the one who asked, so therefor I win. You both can pay me in Gallons if you wish."

Lily narrowed her eyes at the trio. "You three had a bet going on?"

"It wasn't just us." Merlene held up her hands in surrender. "Sirius and Remus were in it as well."

"Oh really." Lily dropped her hands onto her hips. "And what did they bet?"

"That you would put James in the hospital," Emmeline muttered.

"And then accept his date request out of guilt," Alice finished.

"But none of that matters." Merlene threw her arm around Lily's shoulder. "Because you have a date tonight. And we have a lot of work to do. Starting with this hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing dear." Merlene waved off the comment. "Now get the broomstick out your ass and let's go. You have to look hot tonight."

Lily only sighed and allowed her friends to guide her back to the Head's tower. "I don't know what's going to be more of a delight, this date, or getting ready for it."

"Sassy aren't we." Merlene grinned. "No wonder Potter likes you."


End file.
